A user may interact with a service provider via a number of different communication channels, e.g., calling the service provider using a telephone, interacting with a website of the service provider, interacting with an IVR system of the service provider. The communication channel selected by an individual user is often based on the comfort level of the user in using certain communication channels and/or the complexity of the transactions or issues that are involved.